1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle system that displays a recommendation speed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2004-142686A discloses a vehicle cruise control system that controls the cruising speed of a vehicle. This cruising control system determines a target speed based on the distance of a preceding vehicle from the own vehicle and road information ahead of the own vehicle and reduces the vehicle speed if the vehicle speed is higher than the target speed.
JP-2004-210053A discloses a vehicle cruise control system that controls the cruising speed of a vehicle based on road information about curves of a road and the speed of the vehicle. This cruising control system delays the timing of reducing control of the vehicle speed when there is a preceding vehicle.
However, because the driver is not informed of the target speed by the above cruise control systems, the driver may feel irritated when the driver's intention of the vehicle operation is different from the vehicle speed.
JP-2004-0287856A discloses a display means for displaying a message if the vehicle speed becomes higher than a regulation speed. However, no information is given to the driver when the vehicle speed is controlled based on various other conditions.